My Immortal
by silentxdestiny
Summary: “You loved her once.” “She disgusts me now. She made me into a monster and-” “You should respect her. She is your master, she gave you her blood. She’s one of our strongest and you’d be a fool to ever challenge her." SasuxSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**January 1, 1900**_

_He wasn't a fan of parties. Actually, that was an understatement. Sasuke loathed parties, but his parents managed to goad him into attending this one. It was the turn of the century, thirty three years since the Meiji Restoration and most of the noble families were in attendance. The emperor had thrown a party and this social gathering was the most significant party of his reign so far. _

_Sasuke wasn't stupid, he understood why his parents had been so insistent that he show up. He was 20 years old and should already have been betrothed to a suitable noblewoman, yet he had no interest at all in the dimwitted girls of court. His brother, Itachi, could take the responsibility of creating progeny to carry down the Uchiha name. _

_As he walked aimlessly around the great hall of the Imperial Palace, Sasuke couldn't help be drawn towards a Caucasian man with fair hair and intense blue eyes. He wore a comical grin as he talked to a woman whose pale red hair looked almost pink under the light. _

_Unexpectedly, she turned around and met his eyes with her emerald green ones. Sasuke's breath caught, she was so beautiful…_

* * *

_**107 years ago..**_

"_It __**hurt**__."_

"_I'm sorry, but that's just how her line works. __You didn't want it, but you are better off. Whether you're ever going to embrace it or not, the fact that you fought your change made you strong, stronger than most. I'd like to fight you someday. In my past 1500 years, I haven't met someone with such promise. She picked well."_

"_I hate her."_

"_You loved her once."_

"_She disgusts me now. She made me into a monster and-"_

"_you should respect her. She is your master, she gave you her blood. Your existence is solely due to her will"_

"_Don't mention her. I don't owe her anything."_

"_But you still love her."_

"_Shut up, Naruto. You don't know anything about me."_

"_I know enough and I didn't even need to read your mind to find out. Some day you'll realize that the only person you're fooling is yourself. In the meantime, you're welcome to stay with me, but I'm warning you, Sasuke, don't do anything rash. She's one of our strongest and you'd be a fool to ever challenge her."_

* * *

_**Present Day**_

The blinding strobe lights of the posh club affected even Sasuke's supernatural vision. The club was packed with sweaty, drunk members, drinking their sorrows away on a Friday night. Sasuke had never been a social type, but he had been paid to make a hit on a vampire who was rumored to mingle with humans at this club.

His dark clothing hid many weapons, mostly knives, but he didn't expect to need any of them. Usually, only stupid, weak vampires spent their time lavishing in popular human circuits. This vampire must have been incredibly stupid as to piss off his benefactor. Sasuke had garnered a strong reputation as a ridiculously efficient mercenary and he felt his skills were slightly insulted by this particular hit. Sasuke just assumed he was hunting down one of Kakashi's ex lovers which truthfully wasn't Kakashi's style, but this one must have really scorned him.

The vampire that had hired him was willing to pay a very large sum and was infamous among his world for his wealth, strength, and influence and Sasuke decided it wasn't worth offending Kakashi by refusing the job. Besides, he had been restless since Naruto left for Dubai weeks ago to take care of some business.

Kakashi didn't leave much for Sasuke to base his search on, only a vague description of a supposedly stunning female vampire who would definitely be at the club at a designated time and that he would instinctively know who she would be.

Sasuke moved lithely through the crowd of grinding dancers, mentally probing for any vampiric traces. He felt a cleverly suppressed aura that was surprisingly strong.

_Got her,_ he thought mentally.

"Me? I'm actually honored Sasuke. It's been a long time, love."

Eerily beautiful green eyes turned to match Sasuke's surprised glower.

"Hn."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Each chapter will be composed of three sections, the past, a dialogue to kind of "connect the dots", and the present. Sorry for the late update, but thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, or made the story a fav/alert. Please **review**!! It actually does inspire me to write and update faster ;


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**January 1, 1900**_

_She was stunning, vibrant eyes, patrician features, and luminescent skin. She gave him a small smile that was almost predatory. Sasuke couldn't help but walk towards her, like an unseen force was pulling him towards the two. _

"_And who are you?" she asked him in a bell like voice_

"_Sasuke Uchiha." _

"_A noble's son, how fitting," in a light mocking tone, but made no effort to introduce herself or the man beside her._

_She made him slightly uneasy, yet he couldn't help but be slightly enamored. She was ethereal and mentally competent unlike other women he had encountered before. _

"_Milady, may I have your name?"_

_Sasuke felt her hesitation before she replied simply, "Sakura."_

"_Sakura-hime aren't you going to introduce me too?" lightheartedly inquired the man beside her. "My name's Naruto, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-san."_

"_Dance with me," she stated abruptly. It was more a command than a request, but Sasuke would've agreed regardless._

"_Of course, milady."_

"_Sakura-hime!" the blonde was really quite loud, "Remember what we agreed upon earlier," he said in a light tone that didn't quite match the commanding expression in his eyes. "I'll meet you at the hotel."_

_The feeling of unease settled in Sasuke one again. For some reason, he felt that Naruto meant something more complicated then simply where they were regrouping later._

* * *

_**107 years ago… July 23,1901**_

"_Get up."_

_Sasuke wasn't going to move or rather he couldn't. His broken body didn't want to respond to any more of their commands. This had to be some kind of cruel nightmare and escaping only meant waking up._

"_Get UP!"_

_The man ruthlessly lashed with his power at his side. Sasuke had endured more than 6 months in this cell with vampires using him daily as a whipping boy. His infamous Uchiha pride and honor had become distant memories. They were breaking him physically, but mentally, he still had some sense of self left. He even remembered his 21__st__ birthday was today. _

"_What's your name, child?" the man growled at him._

"_Sasuke"_

_SLAM _

"_I'm going to ask you again, what's your name child?"_

"_Like I said, Sasuke Uchiha," he muttered._

_SLAM_

_The metallic taste of blood had become a familiar one._

* * *

**Present Day**

"Kakashi set me up didn't he?" he asked, pushing back the knowledge that she had just broke through all his mental barriers and read his mind _easily._

"Well if that's how you found me, then most likely, yes."

"I hate you. I would never have found you as an act of my own volition. I would've been perfectly content if I never saw you again for the rest of my damned eternity. I would kill you if I had the power."

"You tried once."

"It's a pity I failed then."

"Are you going to spend the rest of eternity indulging in your pathetic self pity?

"Fuck you. You have no idea how much I hate what I am."

"Would you rather I have left you in that human slave ring? Let you die there? Circumstances forced me to change you. I left to let you live a human life, but fate forced you back to me. I lo-… nevermind. Sasuke, I hope we never meet again either."

As she disappeared, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a sense of regret for things that never were and never will be.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm having trouble with the present day story line. Any suggestions?

Please comment/critique. Reviews would be wonderful.


End file.
